A Day In The Life
by Flora-chan
Summary: A random collection of one-shots. All sorts of couples, adventures ratings and genres thrown together because I can. Previously called Flying. Mainly Haruhi and Tamaki for now but everyone will be in here somewhere : Please do read and review.
1. Flying

_This is a mixture of one-shots, past, present and future from all different points of view and including all sorts of pairings. It'll always be "complete" but I'll add to it whenever I get the time and inspiration to write some. Appologies for the pants-ness of it, especially Flying. It was my first attempt at a very short story, and didn't turn out the way I'd planed, but I shall stop rambling now and let you get on with it :)_

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

_So yeah, I was bored and playing with a little model seal (I get inspiration from the strangest places) and wrote this. Little one-shot majig but anyway. _

_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

**Title: Flying**

**Pairings: Haruhi and Tamaki**

**Rating: K/K+**

I was awoken to the sound of soft tapping. I rolled over and looked at the clock. The greenish light burned my eyes as I strained to read the time. 1:12 am. Who on Earth could it be? Any normal person would be asleep.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed when I heard the tapping again, but instead of coming from the door I swear it was coming from my window. I threw the thought away as I slid of the bed and went to the front door. Cautiously, I opened it a crack and peered out. Nothing. No movement, no shadow, no noise. Frustrated I closed the door and locked it before creeping back to my room, being careful not to wake Dad.

I fidgeted in the duvet for a bit before hearing the sound again. This time I was certain it was coming from the window. I thought I'd gone mad. I'm on the third story and there's no ladder anywhere near my window. Maybe it was a bird. Some kind of owl or something. I drew back the blinds and almost cried out with shock. There, floating outside the window was none other than Tamaki Souh. I opened the window as wide as I could and let him.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey… hang on a minute! What are you doing here? And why use the window when there's a perfectly good door?"

"Ah Haruhi, you're so cute when you're annoyed"

"Erm thanks…"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Come with you? Where to?"

"My favourite place" he beamed, "You'll love it I know it"

"It's 20 past 1 Tamaki"

"I know, it's a lovely view at night" he was pleading through his blazing blue eyes.

"And I'm standing here in my Pyjamas"

"You can get changed, there's no hurry"

"Will anything I say persuade you to let me go back to bed?"

"Nope"

"Fine, go wait in the lounge and I'll be there in a minute"

Tamaki walked over to the door, dropping a kiss on my head as he went. I raised my eyebrow before going over to a draw and taking out a sweater. I pulled it on over my top and then swapped my bottoms for jeans. Pulling on some boots I hopped out into the lounge.

"That was quick"

"Was it?"

"Yeah, ready to go?

"I guess, I still don't know why have to go in the middle of the night…" I trailed off

We were out on the stairs outside the apartment.

"Jump on my back"

"What? I am capable of walking down stairs"

"We're not going downstairs"

"Huh? How are we getting there then?"

He broke into a smile. "Let me give you a piggy back and you'll see" Obediently I obeyed and jumped onto his back.

"Ready?" he asked

"As much as I'll ever be" I replied

"Right then, take off" at that he jumped up and flew over the hand rail.

"You're…we're… flying?"

"That or we're both dreaming" I didn't know what would make me feel safer so I clung onto his top until my fingers turned white, closed my eyes, I buried my head in his shoulder.

I don't know how long we were but eventually his feet touched the ground. I was still clinging tightly to his chest with my eyes tightly closed as he laid me on the ground.

"Haruhi," he laughed, "you can open your eyes now" I did so, straight in front was the city, the lights shining brightly against the darkness of the night.

"It's… beautiful" I turned to Tamaki. He slipped his arm around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you"

_Yeah... it kinda sucks... but hey :)_


	2. Twilight Musings

_I decided to make this into a collection because... well FF could probably do without me clogging it up. Mmm, if you've ever wondered what a story would be like written at two in the morning while thinking about a certain someone, this could well be what you're after. I wrote it about a month ago in the dark while listening to the song in question. It is very beautiful along with all Einaudi's other work so please do check him out on "the tube of you", I'm sure you can work that out :) Enjoy~~~ _

**Title: Twilight Musings**

**Pairings: Haruhi and Tamaki... sort of**

**Rating: K**

I gazed out of the window. The night's sky, which had seemed so deep black, began to turn grey. No stars twinkled in the deep void of space. A cold breeze cooled my body after a long hot day. In the distance, I could hear the roar of an engine. It was half past 1, but I couldn't sleep, my mind kept drifting back to him. Silently, so as to not wake dad, I dug out my pocket radio. They were playing Ludovico Einaudi's pieces, each beautiful in their own right but made even more special because Tamaki used to play them to me on his piano.

I missed him. It was nearly a year since we lost contact, even though everyone promised it wouldn't happen. Tamaki and Kyōya left school last year, with Hunny and Mori leaving the year before. It was just the three of us now, Hikaru, Kaoru and and me, holding the fort, but soon the time would come when we too would part our separate ways and each start a new chapter.

I listened to the song that was playing, fairytale, while staring at the dark sky. The city lights cast an orange glow heavenwards as I watched. I tried to concentrate on each note, savouring it. The tune was so delicate, and sounded like it had been written, played, just for me.

Moving on was not something I enjoyed. The music is deep, gently searching every nook and cranny of my mind, laying my soul bare. The breeze that minutes ago had cooled me began to make me shiver. I ignored it as my mind drifted back to Tamaki. I missed him. A lot.

Everything is changing and I have no control over it. Hikaru and Kaoru both had girlfriends now and so I was seeing less and less of them. Slowly I was being absorbed back into the world of studying and revising.

As Einaudi's fairytale came to an end, I began to ponder over the ending of my own fairytale. Would it end happily ever after or will I have to resign myself to reliving memories and wishing I could change the past. I guess only time will tell, but I do wish Tamkai would waltz back into my life sometime soon.


End file.
